1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a seam and stitching guide for sewing machines and more particularly to an improved guide that is universally attachable to any sewing machine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In my U.S. Pat. No. 3,401,658, I disclose a seam and stitching guide formed from an integral flat plate of aluminum or similar metal. The guide includes a long straight edge, a convexly curved edge, a concavely curved edge, a short straight edge, and a pointed portion. The flat plate has an elongate slot for fastening the guide to the bed plate of a sewing machine by means of a set screw installed in the tapped hole provided in the bed plate of many older style sewing machines for mounting of attachments. The slot permits a wide range of adjustment of the guide to place a desired one of the several edge shapes adjacent to the presser foot of the machine to produce the required stitching width. This guide has been widely used by thousands of persons since its availability.
Unfortunately, most modern sewing machines do not have a tapped hole in the bed plate for securing of attachments since these are mounted by replacing the presser foot or the attachment function is provided by the machine head. Thus, the seam guide of my U.S. Pat. No. 3,401,658 patent cannot be used with such newer machines.